Mars
This article is about the element. For the Summon sequence, see Mars (summon). Mars (マーズ, Mars?) is the element of fire, and therefore encompasses fire, heat, and lava. It's also seen as being aligned with spirits, akin to how Venus is also aligned with haunting and death. Mars is symbiotic with Venus, neutral toward Jupiter, and in conflict with Mercury. Characteristics The element of Mars is represented by Dragons, according to imagery in Mars Lighthouse. Dragons are considered to be masters of fire, and are invoked in the appearance of several Psynergies. Correspondingly, Mars Psynergy revolves around the manipulation of flames, lava, and heat. Mars's heat-based properties have an important influence on Weyard's climate; when Mars-based Psynergy is weakened/absent from the world, Weyard's average temperature plunges, resulting in a deep freeze. Mars's relationship with the other elements is defined in more detail than the others. Mars conflicts with Mercury, as seen at Mercury Lighthouse, where the newly lit Mercury beacon weakened the Mars Adept Saturos. However, Mars has a symbiotic relationship with the Venus element. The relationship means that Adepts with Mars-based abilities are strengthened both when in close proximity to their own element, but also when in proximity to sources of Venus Psynergy. The bulk of Mars Psynergy is offensive in nature. There are three Psynergy series that are Attack-based: the Heat Wave series, the Planet Diver series, and the Keelhaul series. All other offensive Mars Psynergies are Power-based. The element of Mars does encompass some support Psynergies, mostly involving the buffing or debuffing of Defense. Mars is also the source for the mass-healing Aura Psynergy series. However, this series is much weaker than the comparative Mercury-aligned Wish Psynergy series. Jenna is the only known playable character who has access to this Psynergy, though a few enemies possess this as well. Mars tends to identify strongly with Dragons, with dragon imagery influencing several Psynergies. There is also a minor celestial theme, as seen in attacks like Planet Diver, as well as the Meteor summon. Mars also appears to be associated with spirits, a theme seen more in Mars Djinn, with several having abilities said to influence spirits. Adepts of the Mars element * Garet * Jenna * Tyrell * Eoleo * Saturos * Menardi * Karst * Agatio * Akafubu Most Mars Adepts are found in the cities of Vale and Prox. Mars Adepts of Vale gain their powers from the large Psynergy deposits around their city, though Adepts of other elements do exist. The modern day people of Prox are the descendents of the Mars clan, the civilization associated with Mars Lighthouse, and so most Prox residents are Mars Adepts to one degree or another. Interestingly, the Mars Adepts of Prox have developed dragon-like scales on their skin, presumably to shield them from the extreme cold of the Northern Reaches. In addition, the most powerful Proxians battled have shown the ability to transform into dragons as a final resort, cementing the association between Dragons and the Mars element. People with minor Mars-influenced abilities are seen occasionally around Kibombo; it is implied that nearby Magma Rock influences their abilities. While Mars Psynergy is never seen outright, the connection is mentioned by the residents of Kibombo. Personality-wise, many Mars Adepts tend to be hot-headed, to the point that their tempers can be mistaken for stupidity. Two pairs of Mars Adepts, Saturos and Menardi as well as Karst and Agatio, are major antagonists in Golden Sun and The Lost Age, though their fellow Proxians are more peaceful. In Dark Dawn, it is confirmed that Mars Adepts cannot extinguish flames, only create them. According to Tyrell, the inability of Mars Adepts to put out their own flames is a particularly sore point for Mars Adepts. Mars Summons Mars Kirin Tiamat Meteor Megaera Ulysses Daedalus Iris Related articles *''Mars Clan'' *''List of Mars Psynergy'' *''List of Mars Djinn'' *''Mars Lighthouse'' Category:Alchemy